For military purposes it is often necessary to be able to determine whether unknown or unseen objects are friendly or unfriendly, and for civilian uses it may be necessary to be able to identify unknown objects. Because of this, a great deal of research has been done to find practical economically feasible solutions to these problems. The requirements of such a device are severe because the identification device must be able to function over a wide range of temperatures and over a broad frequency range.